


Mutant Hicks

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends watching the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant Hicks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> Writer's note: My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.
> 
> Sorry this one is so short.

"I feel like a hick. All we need is a hay stack and a piece of hay sticking out of our mouths," Yesung opined, laying flat on his back on the grass, far enough from the mansion so they could see the stars clearly.

Next to him, Kangin laughed. "You realize we don't have to stay on the ground."

Yesung smiled. "No. We don't. Want to get closer?"

"Closer sounds good."

Yesung got to his feet as Kangin shifted, body melting and molding into a large bird. They both launched at the same time, climbing above the trees.

They soared there, enjoying the darkness around them and the brightness of the stars. And then Yesung laughed, hands clasped behind his head. "Now I feel like a mutant hick," he said, and Kangin hit him over the head with his wing.


End file.
